


Under the books

by Aoba_boba



Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just really soft okay, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, They take naps, They’re just sleepy boyfriends, Tsumugi’s heart goes kira-kira-doki-doki, pls i love them, refrenced Rei/Tsumugi, soft, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Rei catches Tsumugi napping and decides to join him for old times sake.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Under the books

**Author's Note:**

> First ReiMugi fic! God I love them!! They’re probably my favorite Enstars ship and it hurts that there’s literally almost nothing for them? I’m gonna do my job during quarantine and fill this tag up, I swear.

Quiet afternoons at Yumenosaki tended to be Tsumugi's favorite. Not enough people ever visited the library to make the amount of noise that could possibly irritate Tsumugi but, not every afternoon was a quiet one. The noises from the students chattering and singing about, outside the library were usually the reason. The voices didn't usually bother him, much less than the endless buzzing in the back of his head but still, quiet afternoon's were much more enjoyable.

Tsumugi takes a seat at one of the many desks, letting out a breath after he finishes sorting some books. He sits for a moment, just thinking and then letting out another breath. 

Tsumugi truly enjoyed this quietness.

He stretches his arms before putting them back down and then gently removes his glasses, folding them and setting them aside. 

"Maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt..."

———

Rei never really knows what to do with his spare time. He has a while before his children aka, the light music club members were to supposed to show up for their activities. He could always nap but, he wasn't in really of a napping mood. Being constantly tired and wanting to actually sleep were very different in his opinion.

After pondering for a bit, Rei decides to take a stroll around the school. Maybe do some people watching while he was at it. 

Rei's journey lead him to many familiar places, the student council club room, the third year classes and finally, the library.

The library... Tsumugi!

Rei mentally laughs at himself, why didn't he think to visit his old pal, Tsumugi? He always found himself amused when would lightly tease the other by joking or, when he would press his body into a bookcase and whisper into his ear. Either way, Tsumugi's face would always turn a light shade of red and Rei would quietly chuckle.

Rei gently opens the library door, walking in and taking a look around. Tsumugi isn't anywhere to be seen.

"Aoba?" Rei calls out.

There was no response.

"Tsumugi?" He tries again, slightly louder.

Still nothing.

It was odd, Rei thought to himself. Tsumugi was always usually somewhere in the library. His constant reading and upkeep of the library itself usually kept him there for hours on end, sometimes which ended in him pulling all nighters. 

Rei walks a little farther into the library before making a quiet, "ah" sound in realization. 

There lay Tsumugi, soft and fuzzy blue hair covering most of his face, napping with his head in his arms on the desk. His legs are slacked and his back is hunched over but he's breathing softly, making quiet little snoring sounds. The sun is shining down on him, highlighting his peaceful expression.

Rei allows himself to smile at the pure sight, it's been so long.

Back in their 2nd years, Tsumugi did more as a member of fine than he does now as a member of Switch but he still managed to get to sleep regularly. Back then, Tsumugi or Rei would often find each other and end up cuddling and laughing together for hours. They would end up falling asleep bundled up and wake up, limbs entangled with both of their hair's messy. Eichi would sometimes barge in and scold Tsumugi for "sleeping with the enemy" but Tsumugi would just give a soft smile to both of them and continue to lay wrapped up in Rei's arms.

Rei misses those days but it wasn't like they were enemies now. They were still quite good friends, minus Tsumugi's belief that he's undeserving of Rei's friendship due to past events.

And, who's to say that they couldn't still cuddle and take naps together like they did back then? Nobody was stopping them.. except them. Rei thinks on it for a minute before making a final decision. 

He's going to take a nap with Tsumugi.

Rei walks over to the peacefully sleeping Tsumugi and immediately holds himself back from cooing. Tsumugi looked so content and relaxed that Rei could feel himself getting sleepy just by watching him. 

Rei gently reaches down to lift Tsumugi into his arms, careful to now shake him to much as to wake him. Tsumugi had never been a really heavy sleeper even when buried with work. Once he had safely secured Tsumugi in his arms, he made his way to the Underground Archive and went down. While waiting to descend down, Rei steals a glance at Tsumugi's sleeping face again and grins.

Fuck, he still found Tsumugi cute as hell.

Once down all the way, Rei walks over to a spot in the corner near some book shelves that was just under a window. The wind from the open window blew inside causing a nice and gentle breeze.

He sits down in said corner, making himself comfortable and proceeds to lay Tsumugi next to him. It took a little maneuvering and very gentle movements before Rei was finally comfortable and Tsumugi's limbs weren't broken.

The final position consisted of Rei laying against the corner with his head supported by the wall. Tsumugi was laid in his lap, head resting on his thighs slightly curled up, almost like a cat.

Rei smiles softly and strokes his friend's hair before drifting off into dreamland.

———

When Tsumugi awakes, he's in an unfamiliar surrounding from where he fell asleep and he's feels although he was laying on something extremely soft. It takes a moment before he opens his eyes all the way and when he does, he can almost make out a familiar and blurry figure.

Fuck, he didn't have his glasses.

Squinting some more, he can finally recognize the figure just enough to go,

"Rei-kun?!"

Tsumugi is immediately jolted awake and moves away from the vampire at lightening speed. Taking a look around, he recognizes that they were in the Underground Archive which calmed him a bit but how was Rei here? How did they even end up here? When did all this happen?

There were a million questions racing through Tsumugi's mind but he takes a moment to breathe and attempts to calm himself. It works somewhat, to the point where he form sentences.

He takes a deep breath and,

"Rei-kun?"

Rei doesn't respond so Tsumugi proceeds to shake him gently.

"Rei-kun? Are you asleep or are you just ignoring me?"

Still no response.

Tsumugi sighs and a little louder he goes,

"Rei-kun, wake up!"

The tone and slight volume increase of Tsumugi's voice seems to do the trick because Rei is finally opening his eyes and the his breathing begins to pick up again.

"Tsumugi..?" Rei says, voice groggy and deep.

Oh. 

Tsumugi's heart skips a beat at the use of his first name.

"Yes, Rei-kun. It's me, Tsumugi." Tsumugi replies softly.

"Ah.. So you woke up before me then."

What?

"Rei-kun, what's going on? Why are we down in archives? Is there some kind of danger?" Tsumugi questions one after one.

"Tsumugi, relax, we aren't in any danger," Rei states. "I found you napping and decided it would be nice to sleep together like old times."

Tsumugi isn't exactly sure how to respond. His initial shock has passed and he's calmer now knowing the situation but...

"Would you like to come back to bed?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to come back to cuddling and napping. I was quite comfortable and content, after all."

"Uhm, Rei-kun..?"

"Ssh, Tsumugi. Don't think so much, just answer my question."

Tsumugi thinks on the situation. He was still quite sleepy and he quite missed taking naps with Rei back in their 2nd years. They weren't in any danger and opportunities like this happen once in a blue moon so he goes,

"Sure. Yes, I'll come back to bed, Rei-kun."

Rei is initially shocked at the response but he forms a sleepy smile and extends his arms open for a hug. Tsumugi smiles back and moves to hug him back, pushing his face into the crook of Rei's neck.

Rei chuckles at the soft tickling of Tsumugi's hair in his neck and it makes Tsumugi's heart skip another beat.

After a lot of moving around and finding comfortable positions to which they were bundled together but their long limbs weren't broken, they ended up on the floor completely. They were facing each other, one of Tsumugi's legs slotted between both of Rei's. Rei was using one of his arms a pillow and the other to wrap around Tsumugi's waist.

It's comfortable like this, quiet and reminds them both of old times. Tsumugi is the first to speak up saying,

"Rei... This really reminds me of old times, you know?"

Rei responds a slight amusement in his voice, "I know what you mean... But are you content right now? With Simulating our old doings?"

Tsumugi is able to answer with confidence and smile, "Yes, definitely."

Rei sends a smile back, "Good then. Let us nap then."

Tsumugi thinks that he can't remember what his fortune was today but he assumes it must've been something like "Great luck" for such a lucky and loving experience to find him. 

That lucky and loving experience being Rei Sakuma.


End file.
